


A day at sploosh mountain

by TomorrowComesToday



Category: Ollie's Pack (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowComesToday/pseuds/TomorrowComesToday
Summary: Nothing much; The students take an end of the year field trip to Sploosh Mountain, Ivy gets paired with Ollie, and Ollie gets on her nerves for the entire day. Cross Posted on Wattpad I think.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning or something

**Author's Note:**

> The first Ollie's Pack story on here. I feel like a very strange Neil Armstrong. After reading thousands of beach, summertime fanfics, I finally gathered the courage to give it a try. Everyone might be a little OOC, especially Ivy. I don't expect this to get much. As my first entry on this site, I'm mostly writing this to get used to things. Hope you guys enjoy

After a long, grueling, 180 days of being fed mind-numbing information, summertime has finally rolled around for the darling students at Portshill Jr. High. No longer would they have to sit in hard, wooden desks and suffer from a butt with pins and needles. No longer would they be at a high risk of scoliosis of hauling inhumanly heavy backpacks on their shoulders. No longer they would have to have anxiety attacks about failing final exams and deal with the possibility of getting left behind. If you’ve seen the type of students that were in Ollie’s class, then you better believe that next year’s homeroom was going to be ten times shorter. Even Ollie himself feared dealing with Mrs. Morris again, because god **_damn_** that woman couldn’t teach if her life depended on it. But you know what? He didn’t care anymore. Why? It was **summer**.

Summer was the best thing in the entire world. There was nothing more relieving than knowing that after 36 tiring weeks, all of your hard work would be rewarded with luxury. The sun is so bright and golden that its rays could even pierce through sunglasses. The sweet smell of banana scented sunscreen was just heaven to the senses. And even if banana wasn’t your favorite scent, it wasn’t like you had any other choice. The local grocery store had no other variety; either get used to bananas or get burnt.

And then there was the beach - which, of course, is the best way to spend your summer. Why wouldn’t someone want to go to the beach in hot weather? The girls could soak up so much sun that they could practically taste the skin cancer. And the boys could mercilessly throw each other in the water, have chicken fights, _drown_. You know, the good stuff! The beach was just full of fun activities, and it was certainly a great way to end a school year and kick off summer.

This was why everyone was a little disappointed when it was revealed that the end of the year field trip wouldn’t be to Portshill’s notoriously beautiful beach, but Sploosh Mountain instead.

Now, don’t get them wrong - it’s not like they hate waterparks or anything. Oh god no, they loved waterparks more than they loved themselves! And yes, a waterpark had the same attributes as a beach...but it felt a bit tame as an end of the year field trip, didn’t it? Despite their uncertainty, everyone bit their tongues. They didn’t get paid to go to this hellhole every day, did they? If this was the award they were getting for working hard, then they’d take it. 

On the last day of school, The buses would arrive at five-thirty in the morning and would leave at eight in the morning, sharp. Yes, it would be a long time, but they were just being careful about avoiding last year’s mistakes. Nobody even wanted to think about that field trip; they had to stop at five restaurants for breakfast because the cafeteria staff was late, they had to turn the bus around midway when Magna found out that he had left five students behind, and the bus broke down, leaving the vice-principal with a disorderly, restless group of kids for 40 minutes straight. So yeah, they needed those three hours for sure.

The last day came quickly, and everyone was standing outside of the school as they waited for the bus to arrive. Five twenty-four; just six more minutes, hopefully, less. They were all gathered on the curb, most of them getting a quick nap in and others chatting excitedly with their friends.

Ollie was the first to get there, not to anyone’s surprise. Nobody loved Sploosh Mountain more than him. He sat quietly on some of his luggage with his head in his hands, dangerously close to nodding off to sleep. He couldn’t let himself sleep, not yet, anyway. He had to be first on that bust, he needed to get the good seat.

_A window seat._

Cleo and Bernie wouldn’t be coming until six, ao that left him alone, sleepy, and bored. He had his phone, sure enough, but that was somewhere in his pocket. He just didn’t have the energy. He could play with the luggage, but why would he do that when the buses could come at any minute? Then he would have to waste time picking stuff up, and he would lose the good seats. Guess that meant that he couldn’t do anything. A good seat required a worthy sacrifice, he supposed.

“Hey, can I sit here for a while?” a dry, exhausted voice asked him, snapping him out of his heroic thoughts. A faint blush tinted his cheeks when he looked up to see who it was. Ivy stood above him, clad in a knee-length floral dress with a handbag and shades to match. She had her hand on her hip, impatiently waiting for him to respond. 

“Well, I mean, yeah,” he nodded, moving over a bit. He looked around in confusion. There were plenty of other spots available, even with the snoozing students. How come she wanted to be over here? Didn’t she hate him? “But…”

She whipped off her shades and raised a brow. “But what?”

“Wouldn’t you rather be with...cooler people?”

“Nobody here at this school is cool, Ollie. Paul and Tori? They’re just a bunch of wannabes,” she said with a shrug. “You’re the only one here right now that I know and somewhat like, so I came over here. Besides, I wanna be first in line for the best seats on the bus.”

Of course. He should’ve seen this sooner; seats that glorious weren’t going to be handed to him so easily. He was bound to have some competitors. He would’ve never guessed that one of them would end up being his own crush. (Her attire, by the way, wasn’t helping at all. The diva look she was pulling off was something he never would’ve expected.)

“Ah, so do I!” he announced proudly, a hand on his chest. “I didn’t get here first for no reason. And, basically, you’re second in line...b-because I’m first…u-unless you wanna be first, I don’t have a problem.” he ended with a dorky smile. Ivy looked at him with her normal, bored expression.

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to be annoyed right now,” she yawned, slipping her glasses back on her face. “Speaking of that, I’m going back to sleep. Just...keep it down and wake me up when the bus arrives.” she waved her hand.

As soon as she finished talking, the loud horn of the bus was heard, startling tons of students out of their slumber.

  
  


“The bus is here,” Ollie informed helpfully, reluctantly tapping her elbow. Don’t ask how he obtained such information, but he knew that she wasn’t the biggest fan of being touched. Germaphobia or something like that. Irked, she sat up.

“Thank you _so_ much,” she mumbled, taking a stand along with everybody else. The doors were still closed, so they had to wait a couple more seconds. But as soon as that door opened?

It was every man for himself. And woman. Them too.

The ginger vice-principal trudged his way through the teenagers, all of which here doing stretches. These animals were ready to trample anybody who even dared to get in their way. The mere sight was enough to give him PTSD flashbacks of last year’s field trip...he still had the marks…

“Alright, ladies and gentleman!” he began with a clap. “Thank you for your patience. I know that all of you are eager to hop in the bus and ride on to Sploosh Mountain-”

He was interrupted by a choir of screams, cheers, and eagle screeching.

“Thank you, thank you. N-nice energy, children. As I was saying, I know all of you are eager, but after the events that happened last year…” he trembled briefly. “The entire school board has decided that students should only enter the bus in a single file line from now on. And guess what else we agreed on? Assigned partners!”

Everybody then groaned at the awful news. They were going to sit on a bus for hours on end, and they wouldn’t even be able to talk to their friends? Ollie was hit with instant dread. So much for saving seats for Cleo and Bernie.

“Boy, I can just feel the excitement!” Magna said sarcastically. “Alright, let’s see...Zach, you’re with Jojo...Owen, you can suffer with Eddie…”

“Great, I can’t even get a seat by myself,” Ivy sighed as Magna chatted on. “Who wants to sit by a weirdo for five hours?”

“I know,” Ollie pouted. “I was really looking forward to bunking with Bern. I can’t wait to see the dunce I get paired with this time.”

“...And Ivy, you’re with Ollie! I wish you nothing but the best.” Magna finished. Slowly looking to her left, she glowered at the boy, who gave a nervous wave. For her, summer was getting worse and worse. She was going to be trapped on a bus with a hyperactive dork. 

Okay, he wasn’t hyper yet, but she knew that would all change once he took a nap. She didn’t know if she would be able to take such a burden. His energy, that is, not him entirely. She thought that Ollie was actually a joy to be around when he was quiet and calm. Like now! Maybe he would stay like that food the entire ride. It was one hell of a wich, but she could only hope, right?

The doors opened. Lackadaisical, Ollie grabbed his stuff and walked onto the bus, similarly followed by others. A small smile appeared on Magna’s face. Thank god, this field trip might actually be a good one. 

Thankfully, since everyone was forced to walk, Ollie and Ivy were able to snatch up a good seat near the back. “Ladies first,” he offered her the window seat with a gentle motion of his hand. Murmuring a small thanks, she sat down, and so did he. 

“I promise I won’t get on your nerves, Ivy,” Ollie saluted, sincerity in his voice. “And if I do, just pinch me or something.”

“You’re not that annoying,” she sighed, resting her head on the window. “Not right now, anyway. As long as you don’t wake me up, you’re fine.”

“Got it!”

“I’m being serious, Ollie,” she hissed with one eye open. “Unless somebody’s dying, I better not even hear my name.”

“Relax, Ivy, I get it!” he assured with a wave. “You got nothing to worry about! Besides, I’m hitting the hay too. Hence, not getting on your nerves. ‘Night...or morning...whatever, have a nice nap.”

Like he was being controlled by a switch, he fell asleep. Good thing he wasn't a snorer; then the bus ride would've truly been hell. She was pretty impressed that he had been so quick to comply. She didn't even have to lay down any rules. But then again, he was tired, and so was she. Five thirty in the morning was not a preferable time to start an argument. And so, seeing that almost everybody was making up for lost sleep, why not do the same? Making sure she wasn't in a position that would end up with her accidentally leaning on him or vice versa. Can't have any awkward stuff happening on this trip, can she? Finally, she closed her eyes once more.

It was just for a little while. What could happen?

* * *

_"Hey. Hey, Oll! Oll, wake up!"_

A rough flick to the forehead was just enough to wake him up. He shot up from his seat, quickly wiping the drool on his cheek as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. That's right...he was on his way to the greatest water park ever, and he was oddly partnered with Ivy...and he was flicked on the forehead by...

His eyes darted to the seat in front of him, a smile of excitement tugging his lips. Cleo - partnered with a snoozing Bernie - sat backward in her seat, her arms folded as she grinned.

"You made it!" he cheered, leaning over carefully and hugging her the best he could. "I mean, I knew you guys were coming anyway, but yeah!"

"We almost missed the bus," the bluenette began when they pulled apart, glaring at Bernie. "We rode to school together with my mom, and Bern had to pee, like, 12 times on the way there. **12**. And then, right before the bus left, he had to go again...weirdo. Anyway, I was gonna wake you up as soon as we got here, but you and your girlfriend looked so peaceful."

"G- _girlfriend_?!" Ollie squeaked inaudibly - Ivy was still asleep, and she made it very clear that she did not want to be awakened under any circumstances. "Who, ha-her?!" he jabbed a thumb in Ivy's direction. "She's not my girlfriend, I don't even think we're friends. Don't talk like that, Cleo, it's gross." 

"Then explain this," Cleo smirked, pointing between the two.

"We were together inline-"

"OooOooh!"

"Shut up, it wasn't like that! She wanted the good seats, that's all. Anyway, we were together, a-and Magna was giving people partners because he's boring. He saw us together, and now we're buddies or something.

Cleo nodded, stroking her non-existent beard. "Interesting...very interesting. Alright, you're off the hook, lover boy."

"Thank you!"

"But you guys were kinda cute together," she blurted quietly, biting her nail to hold back the giggles. It became harder to do so when Ollie scowled at her. "J-just sayin'...at one point, you guys held hands..."

"Cleo!"

"And y'know, she rested her head on your shoulder, and then you put your arm around her all lovingly, and then both of you started to smile, I could keep going, this happened for quite a long time," she teased, swinging on the heel of her foot. Standing up on the bus wasn't really a concerning matter to her. The bus was driving slower than Bernie ran, she should be fine.

"You're so cruel, I hope you know that," Ollie huffed in annoyance. "And you're unfair. How come you can talk about my crush, but Bern and I can't talk about your huge, fiery love for Tur-"

"Alright, fine! Shut up, shut up!" Cleo interrupted in a hushed whisper. "If it makes you that upset, we'll talk about something else. And wipe that smug look off your face, don't think I won't shout out the truth for everyone to know."

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much," Ollie doubted with a smile. Ignoring the fact that Cleo wrinkled her nose, he went on. "So, I can imagine you're excited? I know I am. I mean, it's Sploosh Mountain!"

"Of course I'm excited, Oll," Cleo nodded eagerly. "I've always wanted to go to a water park where accidents happen every day. Who doesn't? Oooh, hey, can we hold off on the rides for a while? I heard that they have a bar for children due to popular request, we gotta check it out."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Ollie agreed. " So great, in fact, that we can do it after the rides! Huh?"

Cleo's excitement was butchered at the redhead's plans. "Why after? I'm I no rush to drown, can't we just check out the place in its full glory? Bernie might want to do other things than go on rides, right Bernie?" she glanced down at the blonde. "Say nothing if you agree...he agrees, see?"

"Bernie, say nothing if you wanna go on the Whirlpool of pain-HAPPINESS. Happiness, yeah," he waited a few seconds before smiling again. "Wow, look at that. He wants to do nothing and something at the same time. Can't do both, so how about we go with the fun option?"

"Ollie, c'mon, you've been the leader for the last three field trips," she complained, Ollie rolling his eyes. This wasn't the first time she came to him about this "problem", and it probably wasn't going to be the last. "Let someone else take a turn. Just not Bernie...the things he chooses are kinda boring...let me have a turn!"

"Cleo, there's a reason I've been the main man for three field trips and counting," Ollie pulled out a homemade schedule from hammerspace. "The way I do things is time-efficient. There are just two, simple things you two need to remember. Rides first, everything else last. That includes normal, everyday things such as bathroom breaks, overly long snacks, and critical emergencies. They have lifeguards here for a reason." he winked. "Now, if we hit the rides in order, forming a straight beeline, then we should have all of them covered in...40 minutes!"

"What if there's a line?"

"Shove everybody out of the way, then run. Don't stop running until you reach the safety of the water slide. Got it?"

"Right..." Cleo paused. "Sorry, Oll, I think I'm gonna have to go solo for a while." she cringed, waiting for his explosive reaction.

"What?! Why?! We'll still have time to do the things you guys wanna do...f-fifteen minutes is a lot of time, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely going solo," Cleo made up her mind. "Anyway, I'd like to hang and chat, but I wanna mess with Bern now. Go talk to your girlfriend." with a delish smile, she sank back into her seat, leaving the 13-year-old in a state of dismay.

"Well fine. That's your loss," he said firmly. "And she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Damn right, I'm not."

Ivy snorted. Hearing such words leave his mouth was the exact laugh she needed upon waking up. She would tolerate the dork. She would even be his friend if she found him worthy enough. But that was it. If they were anything more, it would wreck her high reputation. She was putting everything on the line just by associating herself with him; really, what would people think of a smart girl and a reckless goofster being friends? In a cheesy nickelodeon sitcom, it was possible. In real life? Not so much. Her nosy peers would assume the worst, and her teachers wouldn't take her seriously. And what would happen? No more extracurricular activities. No more science camp. She couldn't have that, no-no-no. She could only hope that nobody - specifically the girls - would ask her any questions about their relationship. Especially Lily.

"Sorry about that," Ollie chuckled weakly, nodding towards Cleo. "S-she, or rather, we were only joking around. Everybody knows you're not in my league."

Ivy narrowed her eyes, knowing good and well that this...boy didn't say what he said. "Excuse me?"

"Mmm? Oh, alright, you could look at it from both ways," Ollie was quick to correct himself, cheekily clearing his throat. He didn't need Ivy to get angry this early on. "Sorry. So, what're you gonna do when we get there?"

"Smooth, Ollie," he could hear Cleo sarcastically clapping. "Real smooth."

"Don't act like you didn't say that, Ollie!"

"I'm not!" Ollie held his hands up slightly in case she threw a punch. "I said I was sorry! Geez, what else do you want me to-AHH!"

Roughly and unpredictably, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, their noses mere inches away from one another.

"Listen here, Ollie, and listen good. I'm not in the mood for you or your friends' crap today, got it? It's bad enough that your yelling woke me up, and then you have the nerve to say something so hypocritical? You're lucky I didn't beat the sense into you then. But just know that the next time you step out of line, I won't hesitate to put my foot where it doesn't belong. If you wanna talk, then talk. But it better be interesting, and you better not sound like a smart-aleck. If you plan on pestering me for the entire time that we're here? Don't. Because I promise that in the end, that's going to be your last regret. Is that clear, Ollie Allen? Is it?"

Completely stricken with fear and as pale as a ghost, he hastily nodded.

"IS IT?!" She repeated aggressively, pulling him closer.

"Yes, yes! I get it, no need to be so aggressive!"

"Ollie, I swear to God-"

"BERNIE LOOK THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!"

Upon hearing Cleo's fangirling exclamation, Ivy shoved Ollie to the floor instantaneously, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Okay, y-you get it. Good." she looked at Cleo and Bernie's seat; the girl had been quick to plop herself back down after making such a claim. If she listened hard enough, she could hear two, immature giggles. And the small cries of pain from Ollie. That too. But the cries weren't as annoying as the giggles...she should've sat somewhere else on the curb, she knew it.

"So...g-genuine question..."

The redhead picked himself up with a grunt, cautiously sitting back down. "Do you wanna be left alone f-for a while? I-I'll talk to them, I'll be super quiet. Okay?" he flinched. 

_God_ he was such a dork.

"That's a fantastic idea, Ollie," she said sarcastically, briefly flashing a smile. "A win-win for both of us. You don't get punched, and I'll have peace. Thanks."

He wasted no time scurrying over to Cleo and Bernie, Cleo erupting into laughter. For once, Ivy didn't care. Her biggest problem was gone. Temporarily, but gone. And she planned to enjoy every single second of that tranquility-

"Ivy?"

Or not.

"What?" she scowled.

"I wanted to mention this earlier, but...I was scared of getting a black eye. You look nice." he winked at her before turning around, leaving her be for, unbeknownst to her, the remainder of the trip. The compliment and the wink...it actually made her blush a little.

And that wasn't good.


	2. It Gets Worse

"Alright, everyone! Get your things ready to go! We should be reaching Sploosh Mountain in approximately four minutes! That is, excluding how long it'll take to actually get out of this darn thing."

Unable to care less about the ending of Magna's statement, excited chatter fired up again as everybody rushed to the windows to take a glimpse at what was supposedly the best water park in town.

"Look, the bar!" Cleo gasped in awe, an excited grin on her face as she thought about the types of candy she would be able to hit. If the updated brochure was correct, then they even managed to get their hands on candy and soda that had been banned from Portshill years ago. Forget Ollie's schedule; this was where the real entertainment was at. She glanced over at the redhead, who was just as awed as everyone else.

"It looks so...pretty without caution tape scattered all over the place," he whispered. "A-and nobody's screaming...this might actually be a 100 percent accident-free trip! So, Bernie, Cleo's going solo-"

"Because you're no fun." she pointed out.

"Right, so it's just me and you for a while! If we go by this schedule right here," he handed the paper over to Bernie for him to go over. "Then we should have just enough time to hit every single one of these rides! In order of closest to farthest, of course."

Bernie took a few minutes to go over the entire schedule. Ollie had unquestionably planned things out ahead of time - there was no way he could've done this overnight. It looked pretty solid. Sure, he felt slight dread seeing that Flood and Guts was the first ride on the list, but was eased knowing that a smaller, much safer ride would take place after it. The blonde had no idea why Cleo wanted to miss out on such an experience. Handing the paper back with a smile, he asked, "Are you sure that all of these rides are legal? Or, most importantly, safe?"

Ollie scoffed. "Of course, they're legal and safe, Bernie. They wouldn't take a bunch of children to a death threateningly dangerous water park, would they?" Actually, even he seemed unsure. Everybody here hated their jobs. Well, not Mr. Pandey, but that was bound to change in a few years.

"Well, while you two get drenched with swamp water, I'm going to the kiddie bar to swipe some out of state candy," Cleo declared quietly, not wanting the word to get out too much. Her classmates were _major_ rats. "I'll make sure to pack some candy for you two, it's the least I could do."

The bus pulled into the parking lot after what felt like an eternity. Everyone grabbed their main necessities - swimsuit, sunscreen, murderous pool noodles, the basics - and stood up, some of them jumping up and down with excitement. Thankfully, the bus driver didn't make the fatal mistake of opening the doors...not yet.

"Alright, children! I don't mind where you go, I don't care who you're with, but you must be within the sight range of your partner at all times!" Magna said. Ollie waved off his words without care - what was the point of having such a system. Even if he wasn't with Ivy, who he was sure was still cross with him, he would still be with Cleo and Bernie. Well, Bernie. Being with a friend was just as effective as being with a stranger. He would've checked on the girl, but he feared that even doing so would get him best up. Ivy was scary enough as it is, but she was terrifying when she made threats.

The worst thing was that she looked like the type of person to follow through on her threats.

The bus doors finally opened. With unholy screeching, everybody ran out of the bus. The short kids were unfortunately trampled by the stampede of children. Quickly bidding Cleo goodbye, Ollie grabbed Bernie by the wrist and sprinted out of the bus, not having a second to waste. "Alright, Bern, keep up! If we keep going straight, no zigzags or breaks, then we'll make it in...w-what, 40 seconds? C'mon, hurry up!"

"Ow! Ollie, don't you think we should...oh, I don't know, change first?" Bernie cried, his ribs aching from running at speeds his body was never supposed to run. 

"My swimsuits on underneath this shirt, I'm fine," Ollie shook his head. "Yours?"

"On the bus-"

"Welp, we can't turn back now. You're just gonna have to make do with what you have on now, you'll be fine."

"What?!"

"Or you could take the hoodie off, whatever works for you. Step it up, Bern, we'll be late!"

"Ollie! Ollie, stop!"

Frustrated, he listened to his friend, bouncing up and down as he waited for Bernie to catch his breath. "What? What is it?"

"H-how about we...oh god, m-my heart..." Bernie wheezed, clutching his chest. He was now beginning to understand more and more why Cleo wanted to be by herself. "C-calm down a little? Maybe think about this schedule some more?"

"Nah, it's perfect just the way it is. Now, if you're done breathing, we need to hurry. We're almost forty seconds late," Ollie rushed, tapping his foot. "You'll be okay, man. Take the deepest breath you can muster and work with it until we get there. If you feel faint, splash some water on your face. So, are you ready now?"

And then, due to an unexplainable force, Bernie's ankle randomly broke. With a small shout of pain, the short boy crumpled to the concrete. It caught the attention of many students and even some lifeguards. But hey, it wasn't a dangerous problem unless somebody was drowning.

"What's wrong _now_?" Ollie groaned, kneeling to the ground to meet Bernie's arm. "C'mon, man! We're over a minute late now! You can't quit when things get too tough!"

"My ANKLE is BROKEN, Ollie!" Bernie shouted with a small glare. Ollie blinked a few times, only then becoming aware of his friend's problem.

"Oh...yeah, that looks pretty bad," he winced upon taking a look at Bernie's ankle. "Buuut...you know what can fix a broken ankle? Water."

"You know what Ollie? You can go and enjoy those rides. Heck, maybe you could find somebody to go with you. But I'm out, I can't do anything in this condition." Bernie sighed. To his expectations, Ollie was extremely disappointed.

"You too? Bern, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You can't let one, disgusting-looking ankle get in the way of that!" he tried to convince, but Bernie wasn't having none of it.

"Sorry, Ollie, I really am," Bernie said with a sad, apologetic smile. "Don't feel too bad though. Take this as an open window."

"For what?"

"To hang out with Ivy. As friends," Bernie jumped on the shipping train, much to Ollie's annoyance. Had the events on the bus never taken place, then he might've considered asking the science-loving girl to join some of his activities. Now, he wanted to give the girl as much space as she needed. He searched for her briefly, but it was only because she was the main subject of the conversation. That was all. It's not like deep down, he genuinely wanted to show her the joys of this place himself. Definitely not that. He didn't know what Cleo and Bernie thought was going on, but whatever they were thinking, they were way off.

"No way," he refused blatantly. "You heard her yelling at me, right? If I'm within 2 feet of her, I'm dead," he slid a finger across his neck. "Besides, I don't even think she likes the water, she hates it when her hair gets wet...I-I'd assume. Just a guess. I defiantly don't pay an abnormal amount of attention to her, haha..." he stammered over his mistake, but he knew that it was too late when a coy smile replaced Bernie's once pained expression.

"Uh-oh...is that a chicken I hear?" Bernie asked, holding a hand up to his ear. "A chicken who's afraid of a girl?"

"I am NOT afraid of Ivy!" he stated vigorously, only broadening Bernie's smile. "I'm...respecting her wishes, that's all."

A statement like that deserved a mature response.

"Oh, oh! I hear the chicken again! Buck-buck-buck-ah, buck-ah! Somebody's scared of a girl, buck-ah!" Bernie flapped his arms the best he could while being on the ground.

"This...is for forcing you to run, isn't it?" Ollie mumbled. Speaking of running...he looked at his watch, and... _oh no._ They've been out here, talking for five entire minutes. And that meant that every ride would have a line with a five minute waiting time. And if he continued to reject Bernie's ridiculous claims, it could get even longer. The chicken debate could wait, he had no time to waste.

"Fine, I'm a chicken," he admitted, but it would only be temporary, as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and threw it over his head. "Congratulations, you win. I gotta go, hold this."

Dropping his shirt on Bernie, who was a little hurt that Ollie didn't even bother to get him help, he ran off once more. He couldn't wait to finally get into those sweet, sweet rides that had been tormenting his mind since the trip was first announced.

* * *

While Ivy's problem with Ollie ended, her problems with her irritating classmates were only beginning.

Only seconds of stepping onto the turf of the waterpark had she been whisked away by a group of girly girls. You know the ones; they try to befriend every single person in school to boost their image. As soon as a new student even dared to breathe the air of the campus, they would rush over to them and bombard them with questions. It would be a miracle if an average kid could even get a glimpse at the new meat. 

Some of these girls, such as Stacy, she had known a long while back. Kindergarten maybe? But everybody wanted to be everybody's friend in kindergarten. Things changed. Apparently, these people didn't get it.

She would much rather be somewhere else, anywhere else. Shockingly, the water sounded like a good idea to her right about now. But instead, she and three other girls were sitting down on a sidewalk, not too far away from the restrooms. Those three talked aimlessly and rapidly, having the ammunition of those wind-up denture things. Ollie was a cocky, annoying brat, but at least he didn't talk this much. 

Ugh, she was that bored? Being with Ollie would be a lot more fun than being with these duds.

"H-Hey, Ivy!"

A familiar, dorky voice greeted her, and _oh god she was just kidding-_

"What?" she breathed, knowing that a question was coming. The dread somehow blocked her from noticing that he was shirtless. A heavenly superpower, wasn't it?

Memorizing her previous request from long ago, he gave her space and scratched his arm. "I-I...need a favor. Not a big one, though. A teeny-tiny one. It's so tiny that you'll have to say yes." Ollie said, his thumb and pointer finger inches apart.

Oh boy, a favor. This oughta give her something to laugh about. 

"What do you want? Spit it out."

"See that over there?" he pointed to...a lake. The rays of the sun reflected off of the waves astonishingly, and there weren't too many people in there. For the people who were, they appeared to be having a good time. It looked fun, sure enough, but not fun enough for her. How did she come into this?

"Yeah..." she nodded with a slight interest in how this would go.

"I'm supposed to have this chicken fight with Zach, right? And then I go over there, and Mr. Lifeguard tells me that I can't go to the lake unless I have a partner. It's safe, apparently. So...can you go with me? Pretty please?" he grinned politely, hands clasped together and fingers crossed.

She stared at him for a while. Did he seriously just ask her to be his little chaperone?

"Hard pass," she turned him down, looking at the waves once more. "Sorry."

"C'mon, I said please!"

"And I said no, the end."

"B-but the chicken fight, Ivy..." he persisted on getting her to go, lightly poking her regrettably exposed shoulders. "You can't deny somebody access to a chicken fight, that's cruel! Please, just one time, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day!"

She hollowly chuckled. "Funny, I remember you saying the same thing on the bus. Beat it."

"You don't even have to get in the water!"

"Ollie..."

"We won't even splash you, please? I'd do the same for you!"

"Why don't you get your _friends_ to go with you?" she suggested/demanded through gritted teeth, just one poke away from completely spazzing out.

"I can't," the boy shook his head, "Cleo wanted to do her own thing, and Bernie's...somewhere. I don't have anyone to play with, Ivy, c'mon..."

"What about Zach?"

"I can't play with him unless you come with me, that's the problem!" he stopped poking her, much to her short-lived relief, and sat down. "Really, Ivy, I don't think I'm asking for too much. I did everything you wanted me to do for that science project."

"That was five months ago, Ollie."

"So? I still did as you said. It'll only be for a little while, I swear!"

"No!"

"Not even for a few seconds? Five bucks? _Four?!_ "

"Not. A. Chance."

"Just so you know, it took a lot of courage for me to come over here," he began stubbornly, folding his arms with a frown, "I almost considered asking Lily to come with me, that's how scared I was."

"Why didn't you?" she sassed.

"Because...because Lily was already having fun. You're not," he called her out, lightly grabbing her arm. "Ivy, you're at one of the greatest water parks to ever exist. Have you seen this place's safety records? We're lucky that we even made it into the parking lot. This could be your only chance of experiencing pure heaven. I know that water isn't your favorite thing in the whole world, but you have to admit, you _deserve_ this trip. I mean, you work non-stop every single day, you have the best grades out of everybody here, and you're too smart to be in the 7th grade. Don't you get it? This is your reward, and you're not enjoying it at all. I just want you to have the greatest time here while you can. Other than the chicken fight, that's why I really, _really_ want you to come with me. And...if you genuinely don't wanna do it, then that's okay."

She squinted at him. Why was he being so nice, and why was he actually managing to charm her? Ew. The worst part was that at the end of the day, he was right.

She did work hard. She did have perfect grades. She did deserve an award, but she always imagined that it would be nicer than this.

She knew that despite his understanding tone, he wasn't going to leave her alone until he got what he wanted. Gently snatching her arm away, she sighed.

"Fine, Ollie. You've bended my arm. I'll be right back," she grabbed a bag before storming off to the changing rooms.

"Oh, really? Great! Thanks, Ivy, you're the best!" she heard him cheer happily behind her, making her seethe even harder. The things she did to satisfy people...

She marched out of there in a matter of minutes, throwing her now empty bag in Stacy's arms for safekeeping. "Let's get this over with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing else to do this morning so here people.


End file.
